1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horology and, in particular, to methods and devices for time measurement using an electrical time base. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a device, which may be a solid-state device, with methods and systems pertaining thereto, for measuring time without an oscillator, oscillating element, or oscillating circuit and without a continuous power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous, and as the size and cost of electronic circuits continues to be reduced, electronic devices continue to be incorporated in an increasing number of consumer products. As an example, paper greeting cards that play music when opened are no longer considered a novelty. Technical progress has been made on flexible circuits that will allow electronic circuits to created in a variety of shapes and to be embedded into more products.
Inexpensive electronic devices can be categorized based upon their power requirements or associated power systems. Some electronic devices have a variety of functions that may require the device to be powered by an external power source, such as an electrical outlet via an AC-DC adapter, while some devices require one or more batteries. Other devices may require both types of power sources: an external power source for enabling most functions, and a small battery for powering minor functions, such as a clock or timekeeping function, while not connected to an external power source or while “turned off”. Small electronic devices frequently incorporate a small, flat battery, similar to those that power electronic watches, merely to power a clock circuit. Generally, the battery powers some type of time base oscillator or pulse generator that measures the passage of units of time.
The incorporation of a battery into an electronic device solely for a simple clock function creates several disadvantages. Chemical batteries present potential chemical leak and disposal hazards and are relatively expensive compared to the cost of fabricating a tiny electronic circuit. Batteries tend to have a short shelf life, especially compared to the useful life of the electronic circuits that they accompany. In addition, batteries are sometimes several times larger than the electronic circuit to which they are connected, thereby placing design restrictions on the electronic device.
Electronic time base oscillators are assumed to be necessary for small, electronic, horological devices, but the accompanying batteries have many inherent disadvantages. Hence, the current state of technology constrains the conception of other devices, consumer products, or consumer services that might incorporate a time measurement function.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a tiny, simple, electronic, horological device that provides time measurement without a battery or an oscillator.